


The Cleric and the Princess

by Ashi11



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Not A Legitimate Story, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashi11/pseuds/Ashi11
Summary: After a party of misfits saves a princess, they are tasked with returning her back to the castle.This is a shitpost.





	The Cleric and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I love my D&D party. Credit to the DM for the princess we encountered and saved.

We've finally defeated the black dragon, who had been severely dumbed down for such a low-level party. As the female tiefling bard, Lillith, unshackled the long-lost princess, we realize that we are getting a whole lot of money if we being her back safely. 

Something catches my ear when the DM describes Camilla, "She looks quite filthy."

This is my chance. As a cleric, there's not much I can do if someone isn't hurt. 

"Is she lookin' like a snacc?" I interject.

Everyone is confused. I have them in my trap.

"...Why?" The DM finally dares to speak.

"Because, then I can use purify food and drink to cleanse her," I explain, much to the dismay of my party. 

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
